User talk:Mario Rk/Archives/2010November
Help Can you help me with my wiki please? Evanf is already there so you can talk to him as well. click here to see it. --— Mr. Arceus 23:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's alright if you don't have the game. You don't have to edit it. — Mr. Arceus 12:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Badge help hey dude i need help to get some badges i'm trying to get the Make a Connection badge so i need to know how to add a page to a category 4odd9even 20:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) WOW 10,000 EDITS! nice job getting the wiki's badge Good That's great but there is already a HeartGold and SoulSilver wiki... you url says "Pokeheartgoldsoulsilver" but the other says "Pokemonheartgoldsoulsilver". So technically the other is the official, but good job. — Mr. Arceus 11:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Number 1 huh? It's surprising to see you've only been here a short time yet you're number one. It's amazing isn't it? Oh and by the way, I'm editing the Japnese names (Katakana and stuff) into the pages, do you think that's improtant enough just to edit that or should I be adding/editing something else to help the community more? Violo 23:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) BW002 Iris and Kibago? Hi Franky Bob! I was just curious to why you deleted the entire episode gallery I made? I'd appreciate a response. CelestiaStar 22:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I see, I understand what you mean. I did plan on (and still do) adding "Episode Gallerys" on other Best Wishes epsiode. But I've been so busy I haven't started on the episode's so I can see why that looked out of place. If you could help add a gallery to BW ep. 1 it'd be appreciated. Just only important images in the episode that sums up the story not the whole complete gallery of the episode. I'll get started on BW ep. 3 as soon as I can. Sorry about this.... CelestiaStar 03:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : : :Sorry to edit someone elses posts but I can't seem to create a new post. 2 things 1st of all thanks for saving me the job of the Punchy Pokemon. And two thanks for changing since we first met, all that renaming saga and you helped the punchy pokemon by giving it IL029: at the start. You deserve to be Rank #1 I hope I'm forgiven for all the fuss I've made Hstar 15:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : Why are you copying from Bulbapedia? The episodes I'm making or the episodes I was going to make have been edited by you and I notice that the images are copyed from Bulbapedia, this makes both of us look bad so would you please stop because now I'm going to have to change them. Hstar 15:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ New wiki Hey, its me, MrArceus. I've founded a new wiki called Charipedia. It is pretty much this wiki only with the Wikipedia look. Would you like to join me? I'll let you be a administrator. And I will let you be a beta (learn about them on Charipedia). Anyway, now that I have a new account, contact me here. Have a great day! --http://charipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Charizard_Master 01:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye It's me, MrArceus. I'm quitting the Pokemon Wiki and Charipedia and I'm going to work on my latest and final creation: Waffle Island Wiki. It's a wiki about the MMOG Waffle Island. I'm going to try to make it similar to the Club Penguin Wiki. Feel free to support me there. If you want to be an administrator, I'll make you one. Bye. Mythtron 02:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) hey dude hey hey dude Well Sorry Well I'm sorry then, I was just trying to prevent any mishaps - meaning you (rank 1#) getting banned from this place I mean in my opinion your not great when it comes to episode information but we need you for loads of others things and don't think I'm lying when I say you are important. To summarise I'm sorry, just trying to stop chaos. You're important to the wiki but stick to what you do best and not the episodes - that's how you became rank 1 not by doing silly episodes. p.s. they're v high quality pics lol Hstar 17:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me? You know hoW you changed the episode template, when I try to link the previous and next episodes they always come up in redlines (IL031) could you help me or teach me how to do it correctly? Hstar 17:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually nevermind - it's all good now sorry to bother you! Hstar 17:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Club Penguin Oh. Also I created my website. Check my blog for the link. And can you check out the LEGO Universe Wiki? They have a very nice community. I think you'd like it there. I edit there now. — Mr. Arceus 02:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) My username is NagaX. Mythrun is the local administrator with the most edits. Mackmoron11 is an administrator and beaurcrat. But I'm NagaX. — Mr. Arceus 02:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) wow! you're #1 Place! It's incredible! --Lukethehedgehog 00:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Why delete Organism Class category on Pokemon? Just asking... do you do it just to get more edits? Or do you do it to tick me off? Re:PLEASE BLOCK.. I think they are trying to help, so I won't block them, but the those categories are weird and in my opinion, unneeded. Crimsonnavy 14:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I join PokePower? I'm Vivi_Zidane02. PokePower sounds cool. Can I join? vivi_zidane02 16:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. I head the rule wasyou had to have like 1000 edits, but I'm one of the top twenty. vivi_zidane02 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll get 800 edits. Thanks.vivi_zidane02 16:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's alright. I'll get 800 edits. Thanks. Hey, is there any pages in need of cleanup?vivi_zidane02 17:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll find some. I'm busy with my own page anyway.vivi_zidane02 18:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Server Cozy is full. Meet me Sleet at dock. — Mr. Arceus 19:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC)